


Use me until every little piece is gone

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dom Josh Dun, Face-Fucking, Ice Play, Josh has pink hair, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Tyler Joseph, Restraints, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler is willing and adores being used for Josh's pleasureJosh is dominant and adores how Tyler lets him fulfil his darkest fantasiesSounds Perfect, Right?





	Use me until every little piece is gone

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily Inspired by 50 Shades of grey.

The clouds.   
Heavy darkness floods every white fluff and downpours. Tyler's knees are at his chest and he shifts uncomfortably as he's watching every little raindrop hit the surface of his bedroom window, He watches as some stay in place and make a perfect aesthetic while others slide down into the cracks on each end of the sill. His cheek is rested in his palm and the sound of the thunder rumbling echoes throughout the house, He hears Josh walk in through the door and come to a brief stop.

"Are you ready?" Tyler takes a deep breath and turns around, Josh is shirtless with a wine colored blindfold in hand. "Yes, Daddy." Tyler stands up and shyly walks after him, The hallways seem longer as he walks to the end. Josh opens the door to his playroom and Tyler's palms clam up, His lip is buried under his teeth as he observes the equipment.   
"I want you to strip yourself and lie down on the bed." Tyler closes his eyes and pulls his shirt over his head, Exposing his heated skin and assortment of tattoos. He discards his boxer briefs and jeans and stands still, His hands on instinct go to cover himself but he squeals as Josh whips his hand away. Josh's face heats up as Tyler continues standing awkwardly. 

"You're not obeying my orders, kitten." His strong arms grip his hips and turn his around and his whip strikes his skin. Tyler lets out a painful yelp and massages the new forming red mark, Josh hit his hand again. His lips is tucked under his teeth again as he lies down, slowly and painfully. He winces as his bottom touches the sheets. "Turn over and show yourself off, Give me a show." Tyler flips himself over and arches his back as Josh pulls out his plug out, He sways his hips side to side and ever so slightly grinds into the silk.  
It's enough for Josh to notice and he whips him one last time, It hurt far more worse than the others. Tears brim in Tyler's eyes as he whines, Josh's hands rub up his back and trace circles in different areas. His mouth opens and he trails his tongue over his shoulder blades, soon using his teeth the nibble roughly. 

He paints Tyler's skin a swirl of violet, Finally his hands pulls Tyler's behind him and he wraps a red rope around his skin and ties a knot tight enough to keep him in place.   
Josh pulls Tyler off the bed and onto his knees, His pupils are dilated and filled with excitement. His hands wrap the wine blindfold over his eyes and he pulls his face forward by his chin, Tyler bites his lip at the sound of Josh's zipper being undone and his clothes being tossed away somewhere. Josh rubs himself over Tyler's plump strawberry wine lips, His pre-cum spreads over them and makes them glossy. 

Josh growls under his breath as Tyler's tongue laps at his balls, Tyler sucks them so softly into his warm mouth and moans around them. Josh tugs on Tyler's jaw and he pops off lightly, Fully guided by his touch.

"Open wide, Kitten." Tyler's lips slowly jut open and Josh lets himself in, Tyler wraps his lips around him securely and he sucks gingerly. He feels Josh's cock pulse under his touch and he moans lowly, Josh returns the noise at the vibrations being sent through him.  
Tyler feels Josh's hand wrap itself in his hair and hold his head in place as he thrusts slowly, Josh throws his head back and lets out a loud pornographic moan as he pushes his hips deeper until he hits the back of Tyler's throat. He gags lightly as Josh pushes himself in further until Tyler's nose is flat against his pelvic bone. 

He pulls out slowly then does the same action until he feels Tyler's ready, His hand pushes Tyler into him and he gags loudly. "Mm, So good Baby." He thrusts himself in quickly as feels Tyler moan and cough around him.   
Josh pulls himself off and lets go of Tyler's hair to watch him gasp for air and whine at the loss of contact. Tyler feels Josh leading him back up on the bed, this time bent over the edge whilst his feet dangle on the cold concreate beneath him. He feels a sudden cold object being dragged down his spine, It leaves a trail of chilled water behind it.

Josh blows lightly on the melting cube and sends goosebumps all throughout his body, He finally lets it soothe the bleeding sores on his ass. He feels a little bit of relief before Josh puts the cube around his hole and rubs circles.  
Tyler's prepped hole stretches open and Josh inserts the cube, letting it melt inside him. Tyler shivers at the unfamiliar feeling, The cold liquid seeps out lightly and Tyler moans at the rush it gives him. Josh's hand kneads Tyler's ass and slaps it roughly, Josh admires how his muscles tense up and jolts as he screams in agony and arousal.

"Da-Daddy, please..." Josh stares at the boy like he's his prey, "What do you want?" Tyler bites his lips as he feels Josh's presence towering over him. "T-Touch me, Please. I wanna feel you on me." Josh tsk's at him and walks around him slowly "Do you think you've deserved it?" Tyler nods and hums.

Josh leans down and places a kiss on every side of the boy and hums lowly as Tyler squirms under his light touch, Josh bites the small of Ty's back and watches as blood barley dribbles from the surface. He easily licks it up, Savoring the tingling taste of metal on his tongue. He holds onto Tyler's hips and pulls him back.

Tyler bites his lip as he assumes Josh is going to push in. He groans as he feels himself pushed up further in the air, Josh's hands keeps Tyler's face pressed into the silk and his hips up high, The cold water seeps from his hole so subtlety but it doesn't fail to make Josh stare in satisfaction.

Josh finally positions himself behind him and kisses his shoulder blade as he presses himself in by barely an inch, Tyler throws his head back and exhales shakily. "O-Ooh, Fuck. M-More." He clenches tightly around Josh and the cold water still lingers. Slowly he pushes himself further, He watches as he disappears inside of the younger. He rubs his back lightly as Tyler takes him proudly.

He pulls out slowly and watches Tyler's muscles tense up uncomfortably as he whines lowly, "N-No...Daddy. I want-" He's cut off by his own choked up moans as Josh pushes back in with more force. Tyler's eyes is thrown back as he can imagine Josh's flushed cheeks, his mouth slanted open and his eyes squeezed shut as he fucks into him. It causes the heat in Tyler's tummy to form rather quickly.

He tugs lightly at his restraints to try to tug at his leaking cock, He lets his head hang as he moans at a higher pitch than usual. Josh grips his tied wrists and pulls his body up further near him as his hips slam into the boy. Tyler's skin slaps loudly against Josh as he pulls Tyler in closer, His thrusts start to become to much to handle.

"J-Jo-o-osh! I'm...I ca-an't. Oh, Sir, please. I'm so clo-ose." Josh bites into his shoulder and feels the metal flavor on his tongue again, "Hold it in, Kitten. Do not cum." Tyler squeaks as he leans his head back onto Josh's shoulder, He feels the pre-cum spreading over his stomach as his cock slaps against it.

He feels the tightening sensation in his lower gut as his moans grow louder, Finally he feels himself let go and his body tenses up as his cum shoots out onto his chest and the sheets beneath them, His thighs shake furiously and he screams loudly. He closes his eyes tightly underneath the blindfold and his chapped lips slant open as his body goes weak.

Josh stills his thrusts and tsk's at him, He pulls out and lies Tyler's body down on the sheets. Tyler shifts uncomfortably as he lies in his cum, The wet sheets stick to his body as he tries to get his blindfold off.

He jumps slightly when he feels Josh's hands flip his body over, He hears the familiar buzzing off his favorite vibrator and he squirms around desperately as he slowly comes down from his high. "I told you not to cum, Kitten. You disobeyed me." Tyler whimpers as he continues squirming.  "P-Please, Daddy. No."

His back arches off of the bed as Josh lightly runs the toy over Tyler's head, His spent cock slowly grows harder again and it twitches at the vibrations running through, The reddened tip starts to leak and Tyler cries into the soft cloth around his eyes. Josh slides it over and around his throbbing cock and watches as he sobs, Tyler's hips start to lift from the bed as the painful stimulation slowly becomes pleasurable again.

Josh's hands wraps around his own member and he twists his wrist slight as he skillfully tugs at himself, Tyler's breath hitches as he feels the boiling burn in his gut again. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" He chants over and over, each time getting louder and higher. Josh turns the toy up to it's highest setting and watches how Tyler's back arches off the bed completely. A thin layer of sweat and cum on his body makes his chest tattoos stand out beautifully, Josh wants to kiss them all over.

His hips still as he cums over himself again, He cries hoarsely and throws his head back. He whines as Josh continues running the toy over his length. "N-No more, Please." He finally sighs as the vibrations stop and the contact is lost. He feels slight relief when Josh peels the cloth from his head and smiles. "You did so good for me, Tyler."

His arms pull the boy up into his lap and he unties the rope from his soft skin and he holds onto the boy for dear life, He pets his damp hair and rocks him in his arms. "D-Don't you want me to-" "No, I'm fine, Kitten. You're the only thing that matters. I love you, baby boy." Tyler smiles into his skin and cuddles up into Josh's shoulder. "I love you too, Daddy."


End file.
